


Paddy Monster

by pinkbowbunny



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowbunny/pseuds/pinkbowbunny
Summary: Its a hot day and Dororo insists that Hyakkimaru take a break and rest by a rice paddy. However, there's something lurking in the waters...Fluff! Just Dororo and Hyakkimaru being dumb and cute! Hope you like it and please comment and/or kudo if you do!





	Paddy Monster

It was a hot Summer day. REALLY hot. Hyakkimaru's brand new skin was dripping sweat. Dororo was panting and fanning herself, dragging her feet down the road. They really needed to take a break from the road and rest...

The lands they were currently passing through were bountiful. That of course surely had to mean there was a demon nearby, but Dororo knew her bro shouldn't take it on without replenishing his strength first. So as they passed by a huge flooded rice paddy, she suddenly looked over to it, awfully tempted. There was no one nearby, they must've already tended to it for the day and then went inside to escape the midday heat...

Dororo grinned mischievously. "Aniki! I've got an idea! This rice paddy is really big, and flooded really full... Lets take a quick swim in it!"

Hyakkimaru glanced over, then nodded, needing no further convincing.

Taking off their clothes, they left them in the grass nearby and then waded into the water. It was nice and cool, and so refreshing. Dororo immediately dunked her head under the water and began to swim around. Hyakkimaru just sat nearby on the edge of the bank with his legs in the water, occasionally splashing his face, arms and chest.

It was nice. It didn't seem like anyone noticed them. It was a peaceful moment... Well, at least it WAS peaceful, until Dororo suddenly SCREAMED, "ANIKI! HELP! SOMETHING BIT MY LEG! IT'S A GHOUL! A DEMON!"

Dororo was normally a bit braver, but knowing that these plentiful lands had to be harboring evil somewhere, and the fact that she knew she wasn't supposed to be swimming in someone else's rice paddy, left her paranoid. So she rushed out of the water, running right into Hyakkimaru on the bank, sending them both sprawling to the ground. After disentangling themselves and getting back up, Dororo ran behind Hyakkimaru and hid, while the cursed swordsman took off his arms and held his bladess in front of him, prepared to fight, prepared to slay the foul evil demon hiding in the rice pad-

A fuzzy brown head suddenly popped up out of the waters. A long skinny body with short legs swam to the bank, then stood up on his hind legs, looking up at the two of them curiously, as if to say, 'What the heck are you two weirdos doing...?'

Dororo blinked. "Ah...? A river otter...? Oh..." She suddenly blushed, looking a little embarrassed. "I guess... It wasn't a demon... I accidentally stepped on you instead, didn't I? And that's why you bit my leg. I'm sorry..."

The little animal wiggled his whiskers at her, then ran around their legs in a circle a couple of times before running off.

After watching him go, Dororo plopped down on her butt and sighed. "Geez! That really scared me. Sorry, aniki…" She apologized to him too, figuring that Hyakkimaru was probably unhappy with being scared by a false alarm like that too.

But she actually had it all wrong. After the fuss was over, Hyakkimaru put down his swords, and slowly, he began to smile. Then, a strange sound started to escape from his lips, which he tried to stifle at first, but was unable to. First an uneven huffing, then strained snickering, then finally, bursting from the back of his throat, "HA! HAHA! AHAHA!"

Dororo blushed as deeply as she ever had. Aniki had laughed at her antics before, but never as loud as this. "H-Hey! Anikiiiiii-! Quit laughing at me! You're being so noisy right now!"

Her embarrassment seemed to only make it funnier to him, though, and so finally she gave up and huffed at him, "HMPH!" But then... She got an idea.

With a running start she jumped and brought her knees up to her chest, cannonball-ing into the rice paddy water and sending a big splash up in the air, and down onto Hyakkimaru's head. He immediately stopped laughing, soaked from top to bottom.

"O-Oops..." Dororo mumbled. She wasn't about to apologize again though, so instead she shrugged, "Hey, aniki! I bet that cooled you off, huh!"

There was a short moment of awkward silence. Then the both of them snorted, and started to laugh once more.

"You look ridiculous! Like a soaked otter!" Dororo claimed, slapping a knee as she got out of the water.

Even blind, Hyakkimaru almost felt like rolling his eyes at that. "At least I'm not the one who ran away from an otter..."

"ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!" Dororo shouted, extra loud...

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY RICE PADDY?!" ...Loud enough to wake one of the villagers from their nap, apparently.

Quickly throwing their clothes and limbs back on, the two of them high-tailed it out of there...


End file.
